


Alcoholic

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 他遇見她，然後聽見他的消息。





	Alcoholic

　　這應該不是個會在這個時間出現在這裡的人，McCree想。

　　看不出年紀的女子將手指豎在唇上，俏皮地朝他眨了下眼睛。McCree覺得腦袋大概出了問題－－明明沒有喝酒，卻隱隱約約有那麼一點宿醉的頭痛。

　　煙硝和槍響是背景音樂，星星點點的火光從碰撞的金屬中飛濺，為布景點綴出顏色，為這座昏暗的倉庫增添不少顏色。McCree咬牙，如果能成功離開，那他一定要去請那個情報販子吃發子彈當謝禮。

　　他閃到另外一個掩體的後方，熟練地換彈，同時也發現剩餘的能量匣無法再支持多久。McCree冷靜的思考著對策，同時敵方那端卻傳來躁動，下一秒就看見女子的身影出現在不遠處。

　　看來似乎有著共同的目標。

　　Sombra撿起相位轉換器，朝McCree比了個手勢，McCree遲疑了一下，就看見拉丁女子的雙手在空中比劃了一下，順著軌跡浮出的微弱紫光顯現許久未見的暗號－－那是屬於Blackwatch的標記，而標記主人是他過去的老師。

　　她到底是誰？McCree的記憶中沒有出現過這個女人，他在瞬間轉過許多身影，裡頭沒有一個符合。

　　像是不耐煩他的遲疑，Sombra朝McCree伸出手，五指在空中虛點著，隨即McCree就發現行動受到控制，尤其是義肢和機械鎧的部分，似乎已經不屬於自己。

　　該死，這是什麼？

　　當他正要怒吼，Sombra卻又比了個要他安靜的手勢，食指在空中點出了紫色的微光－－這威脅McCree看懂了，他乖乖地閉上嘴－－識時務是他的優點之一，但他已經很久沒這麼憋屈了。隨著一路上越來越少的追兵，以及見識到的手段，McCree開始對這個女子有所好奇。

　　畢竟能知道Reyes專屬暗號的人現在幾乎都已經不在了，現在找資訊很容易，但這應該不是網路可以查到的消息。

　　他們從一個小門離開那個地下倉庫，然後拐入陰暗的小巷。外頭下著傾盆大雨，一個棒透了的逃命天氣－－McCree自嘲地想。腳步聲被雨幕掩蓋，他隨著（或者是被控制）前方的身影行走，拐過亂七八糟的巷弄後推開一扇堪稱破爛的門。

　　在看到門裡的狀況後McCree暗暗吐了口氣，雖然他不太在意藏身處的環境，但一間溫暖的屋子總好過會漏水的廢墟。

　　「可以放開我了嗎？」

　　「當然可以，喬伊小少爺。」

　　McCree冷靜地開口詢問，Sombra也很乾脆地彈指解除了控制，McCree活動了一下四肢，大咧咧的往沙發上一坐，從口袋掏出菸盒，還沒來的及點火就看見對面的女人搖了搖手指，他嗤了一聲後將菸盒收起，轉頭環視屋內，還沒來的及開口就聽到Sombra出聲：「我這裡可沒有酒。」

　　「我不知道妳聽誰說的，我的名字不叫喬。」

　　「喔？」

　　Sombra笑了，極為順手的在空中拉出一張半透明的圖片－－McCree對這張圖內的情景並不陌生，那個聖誕節大概是他人生中最不想回憶的場景之一。

　　綜合今日所見，所有線索拚成了真相，除了知道自己怎麼出現在旅館裡面，McCree終於知道了紙條主人的真面目。

　　「妳想怎樣？」

　　「不怎樣。」Sombra收起圖片，已經看見Cowboy變臉，逗過頭就不好玩了，她轉而拉出另一幅光影，彷彿在玩偶戲般地操控著一個虛擬的小人偶：「老爸擔心你唄？叫我來幫忙。」

　　McCree看著被可愛化的白面具人偶，他知道這是誰，也猜出面具下該會是怎麼樣的身分。

　　死了都不安生。

　　「那妳是誰？」

　　「唉呀呀！你很想知道我是誰嗎？」Sombra走到他面前，小人偶在他的面前手舞足蹈，不知道為什麼，McCree覺得煩躁。

　　「生氣了？」光影熄滅，她伸出手指頭戳著他的眉心，「哎，其實老爹也挺想你的，不過……你也知道他的個性嘛！」

　　「妳到底是誰？」

　　「真不好玩……」Sombra嘟著嘴：「我還能是誰？在平安夜幫大名鼎鼎的槍手Jesse McCree付了酒錢還好心把他扛回旅館的好心人哪！」

　　「妳！」

　　倏然起身，McCree掏出了和平捍衛者，他知道自己衝動了，彷彿多年前的那個男孩。

　　但他忍不住。

　　「真不友善，這就是你對待救命恩人的態度嗎？」

　　「沒有妳我也可以出來。」

　　Sombra舉著手，McCree卻不覺得她有任何害怕的感覺，似乎篤定自己不會開槍。

　　「可是少幾個洞比較舒服，不是嗎？」

　　俏皮的尾音拖得長長地，人影突然消失在面前，下一秒在他身邊冒出，近的沒有多少距離。接著柔軟的觸感碰上多日未修的鬍鬚，他在愣怔後才明白那女人幹了什麼，但人已經不見了，只留下最後的幾個音節。

　　「後會有期，哥哥。」

  
  


　　Jesse McCree，活了近四十年，不知道第幾次生出想要弒師的衝動。

  
  
  
  
  


　　但他隨即想起，那個人其實已經死過一次了。⬛


End file.
